Finding their way home
by SerafinaBellasera
Summary: The journey to Season 3 begins with a single step - i.e. a long plane ride. A snapshot of what the ride home from dropping Slade off on Lian Yu could look like for our favorite trio.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Arrow and its characters are owned by The CW and DC Comics. I am just taking them out for a spin in order to pass the time till season 3 is upon us…**

**A/N: Having had time to really process the last season of Arrow – the finale especially – I am choosing to distract myself by writing bits of fan fiction that take place directly following the finale and will lead up to the season 3 premiere in October.**

**If any of what you read seems OOC for our lovely Arrow cast, I apologize now. I am an Olicity shipper first and foremost, and love the original three members of Team Arrow and what they bring to the show. Reviews and comments are appreciated. Please refrain from using any negative, derrogatory, hateful or hurtful language regarding the content of this fic because it will not be tolerated or responded to, but if you like the story or catch some really glaring grammatical errors or have a question for me, feel free to comment on this story**

Hong Kong International Airport –

"I'm starving. Do we have time to grab some sushi before we leave to go back to Starling City?" Felicity asks.

"Sure. We have to be at the gate in an hour and a half. Will you bring Digg and I some back as well?"

"Sure. Do either of you have any preferences as to what kind of sushi you want me to bring back?"

"No, I'm good with whatever you choose Felicity."

"Tuna Roll for me. Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. It's the least I can do for my favorite boys, but don't tell Roy I said that. He might feel left out."

They both smirked and Oliver says, "Your secret is safe with us. Speaking of Roy, once you get back with the food, we will need to start discussing what we going to do next with the Foundry and come up with a plan."

"I agree. I will be back shortly with food and we can continue that discussion. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone. Yes, I am talking to you Queen." Making a face at Oliver, Felicity turns and heads down to the food court in search of sushi she and the rest of the team is craving.

"You two all good now?" Dig asks.

"I think so. The last few days have been a blur, but Felicity and I are back on the same page."

"Just checking. It is awkward working with the two of you when you aren't on speaking terms and from what Felicity told me about how you finally caught Slade, I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid and hurt her again."

"I never mean to hurt her, and it was her idea to do the 'unthinkable' by offering herself up as bait to Slade. I know how it all played out, but leaving her at the mansion was torture for me and can't have been easy on her. The risks we take make the likelihood of all three of us coming out from this crusade unscathed very slim, but I can't imagine doing this without her. She sees things in me that no one else does, and she finds a way to bring out those qualities I thought had died with the old me on the island. As clichéd as it sounds, she inspires me to be better, to do better, even when I don't think I can or want to. I don't fully know how to be me without her."

"Then why not see what the two of you could be like together as more than friends?"

"Because I know if I go down that road with her, I will inevitably screw things up. The last thing I want is to cause her any more pain and heartache. Keeping my distance with Felicity is the best I can offer her."

"Keeping her at a distance will not keep her safe or spare her pain Oliver. The last year should have taught you that if nothing else. Not finding out what you two could truly mean to each other may give you the illusion that she won't get hurt, but the only one you are truly protecting is you. You both have this whole will they won't they dance going on and by keeping silent about your feelings only reinforces Felicity's belief that you only see her as an asset you can use in your battle for Starling and not as a woman worth fighting for.

Even if you decide you can't be with her, at least consider talking to her so she can understand why pursuing anything more than your current partnership between the two of you is not an option for you. I know that may sound a bit harsh, but you have been stringing her along for two years. You both deserve to be happy, even if it isn't with each other. Clearing the air will allow both of you to do that.

Remember when I told you love isn't about changing or saving a person. It's about finding someone who's already the right fit. From where I am standing, Felicity could be that right fit for you - if you let her. In spite of all of your flaws, poor decisions and overall dangerous habits, Felicity still sees you, and loves you - all of you – which I imagine has you totally freaked out, but you can't expect her to wait forever to for you to decide if you're willing to take that next step. I just hope you realize it before she meets someone else and you realize just how much joy and happiness you lost because you are too afraid. You both deserve to be happy."

Not wanting to respond to Digg's well-meaning insights, he says, "I need some air. Text me when she gets back with food." as he gets up to start walking around the concourse.

Watching his friend leave, Diggle sighs with frustration. Oliver can be so stubborn. While he has made tremendous progress on his journey from vigilante to The Arrow, he has yet to get his personal life sorted out. While Digg understands the risks that come with what they do and why Oliver still is determined to keep the one person he truly cares about – probably loves if he would be honest with himself – at arms length, he really hopes they will get their act together soon because the unresolved sexual tension is getting even more stifling. This crucible they all just survived coupled with the fact that he knows he will be a father has reminded him of how critical it is not to take those you love for granted. Life is too short to live with regrets of the heart, and he sorely hopes for both their sakes that they won't end up regretting not talking about who and what they are to each other.

Fifteen minutes later Felicity returns with what smells like some delicious sushi, fried rice, chow mien, and several other Chinese dishes he can't quite place. "Let me text Oliver you're back with the food. He was getting a bit cagey, so he took a walk. He shouldn't be long."

Frowning at the news, Felicity says, "Is he alright? I know he doesn't necessarily do well with not being in control and traveling by commercial airline versus private jet can be stressful."

"Yes he is. I think the last few weeks are sort of catching up to him so I figured letting him be was the best solution. Now can you tell me what exactly it is you brought us? It smells amazing." Oliver walks up with an unreadable expression on his face as Felicity begins rattling off all of the different menu items she brought back with her. Turning toward her, he grabs her hand and squeezes it gently, before whispering in her ear, "Thank you Felicity for everything."

Surprised at the gesture, she gives him a small smile and says, "You're welcome. Now dish up before it gets cold and Digg and I eat it all." They ate quietly for next ten minutes before Felicity says, "So what are we going to do about getting a new location for the Foundry now that we no longer have access to Verdant? Personally, I think we need to have at least two locations in the city - a main base of operations and at least one or two others that can serve as backup alternatives in case the main base is compromised. Once we get back I also want to start looking into what it will take to get Queen Consolidated back, if nothing else to provide us with the resources we need to rebuild."

"I agree with Felicity. Having multiple locations would be a smart move for us tactically. Hopefully it would make it less of a challenge if we ever need to rebuild again. Speaking of the team and moving forward, whom exactly will we be sharing our new base of operations with? It seems like the list of people who know who The Arrow is keeps getting longer which increases our need for a more secure location to continue helping the city. With Sara returning to the League, Roy being cured of the Mirakuru, Slade telling Laurel your secret, and ARGUS continuing to worm their way into our lives, it will be imperative that we make smart decisions about who and how much access anyone outside of the three of us. I also think we need to be better about laying out some ground rules about decisions that effect the team, especially if we end up bringing in any new members to Team Arrow. As much fun and Sara and Roy have been the last few months, I know I, and I imagine Felicity too, would have appreciated the opportunity of at least discussing with you the details as to why we are adding more members to the team. More doesn't always mean better, so for future reference Oliver, please talk to us about those kinds of decisions."

"YES. I totally second that recommendation. On the topic of who we should give our base info to outside of the three of us I nominate Roy for access to main base. Since he is your sidekick slash mentee, it would be hard to continue to train him without giving him access. Secondary locations should only be shared on a need to know basis."

"I agree with Felicity. I also want to request Lyla have the location info of the main base for a number of reasons, the most important reason being she's pregnant and I want her to be able to get a hold of me whenever she needs to." Digg says with a slight smile on his face.

Both Oliver and Felicity's eyes go wide with the announcement of a Diggle baby on the way. Felicity claps her hands together and then wraps him up in a huge hug. "I am SOOOO happy for you and Lyla. Does this mean I get to be an aunt? I always wanted to be an Aunt Felicity, but being an only child makes that a bit more of a challenge, unless you let me be one your child."

"Of course you can Felicity. Lyla and I would be honored to have you as an aunt to our unborn child."

Once Felicity releases him, Oliver smiling broadly extends his hand out and says, "Congratulations Digg. I am so happy for you both. You will be a great dad. Think of all the practice you've had with Roy. It'll be like that, only easier."

Smirking a little, Digg replies, "It can't be any harder than dealing with our team on a daily basis. I figure after dealing with your drama for the last couple of years parenting will seem like a breeze."

Felicity threw back her head and laughed as a scowl appeared on Oliver's face. It takes them a good ten minutes to calm back down before they can resume their discussion of the foundry.

"So now that the secret is out of the bag in regards to Digg's impending fatherhood, I suggest we return back to that joyous topic of who are we sharing access with to the new Foundry. Right now we have Roy and Lyla. Do we need anyone else knowing at this point?" Felicity asks her two partners.

Oliver says, "What about Laurel?"

"NO," Felicity says with a slight frown on her face.

"What do you mean no? Why is having Laurel know our location a big deal now that she knows my secret?"

"I think what Felicity is trying to say that given your rocky history with her and problems we have had working as a team when it comes to making decisions that involve Laurel, that we don't think giving her access to our base of operations is the smartest move right now. You being The Arrow is about more than just you running around and sticking arrows in bad guys. It concerns all three of us and our safety – I would strongly prefer Laurel not have knowledge or access to anything that could be used against us down the line. I don't trust her. Given her love hate relationship she has had with The Arrow over the last two years, I think it is best if we minimize our contact with Laurel. She is stubborn, reckless and I am not wiling to provide her with any more ammo that could get anyone on this team hurt or worse. Are you willing to risk my or Felicity's life on the belief that Laurel - if push came to shove - would keep our secret? Because I'm not. I know you may not like my assessment of your ex-girlfriend Oliver, and you are free to spend as much time as you please with Laurel as long as it does not interfere with Arrow business."

Oliver opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it just as quickly when he hears Felicity chime in and say, "Oh thank God Digg! You literally took the words right out of my mouth. It's like we are twins or something. Besides its better coming from you because if I had said all that stuff about Laurel, Oliver would have bit my head off and told me how I'm being jealous – which is sooo not true, because I am not jealous of Laurel. With how everything started and ended with Sara, I am really hoping as a team we can try to make better decisions about personnel and security based legitimate needs and logic, and not on their former or current connection to Oliver's love life and whether they know how he spends his nights. Not that your love life isn't important Oliver, because we all deserve to find happiness, but making decisions that impact our team need to better thought out and discussed so we avoid any more mishaps or miscommunications in the future.

For example - forgetting that you are being recorded in the foundry 24/7 and leaving me with a very unpleasant video of you and Sara the night she decided got her mother back and decided to stick around Starling City. Please know that I am not judging you on your decision to sleep with your ex-girlfriend's sister, but I really did not need to know that much about either of you… and O my God I am rambling again, which will come to an end in 3,2,1."

"You had sex with Sara in the Foundry? Dude, we all hang out and train there. So not cool. Definitely has to be included as part of the new foundry rules."

Flushing from embarrassment Oliver replied, "Yes Sara and I had sex in the Foundry. I am soooo sorry you had to see that Felicity. I forgot the cameras are always recording. I realize that Laurel has been a sore spot for both of you in the past, but I really think we can work past that. Its not like it wouldn't be useful to have a DA on our side."

Felicity replies back, "Oliver, her job is to put away criminals and in the eyes of the law that is what we all are. I don't like the fact that all of a sudden because she found out it was you as The Arrow that what we have been doing for the past few years is now okay after she spent a good deal of the last year trying to capture and incarcerate you. She prosecuted your mom for God's sake Oliver. I realize that _Orange is the new Black_ is all the rage but I for one do not look good in orange nor do I have the coordination or skill to keep from becoming some girl's bitch should Laurel suddenly decide Team Arrow deserves to be prosecuted for how we spend our nights together and I end up incarcerated. You saw how determined she was to arrest you after Tommy died. How do we know she won't change her mind again – only this time she knows who you are and what roles Digg and I play in helping you save this city?

I get that you have history with her and you want to retain some semblance of a relationship with her, but that doesn't mean Digg and I have to accept or agree to your ill-advised logic when it comes to matters of Team Arrow business. You are allowed to care about her Oliver, but not to be stupid. Letting her have that much access to all three of us is asking for trouble.

If we have to include her, I can set up a secure encrypted phone and email account for her and we if we can get some cash together we could set up pseudo lair that is for Laurel visits only. It would have to be smaller than the basement at Verdant, and have storage to conceal your weapons and a backup copy of your suit…. But that really shouldn't be our primary focus right now given the fact we need to get back Queen Consolidated back. We need to finish up here since our plane starts boarding in ten minutes. We can continue this discussion once were back in Starling City."

The trio grabbed their things and tossed out the empty food containers. When they got to the gate to begin boarding, the ticket taker informed them that they had all been upgraded to first class for their flight back. The boys turned to stare at Felicity before silently saying thank you. Felicity and Oliver sat next to each other with Oliver situated next to the aisle with John sitting directly across from them. The flight attendant came by with complimentary glasses of champagne, a bottle of water, sleep masks, compression socks and blankets. She let the team know that if they need anything at all just press the call button and she or one of the other first class flight attendants would see to their needs.

Oliver turns to Felicity and whispers his thanks her for upgrading them to first class. She blushes slightly and says it was nothing and since no one had booked the seats, she wanted to make sure that they had a chance to rest on their way back to Starling City. God knows that wouldn't have happened if they ended up traveling coach. Squeezing his hand gently, Felicity tells him she was going to try and get some sleep since they have sixteen hours till their layover in San Francisco. Reclining her chair back so it is nearly flat, Felicity fluffs the blanket the flight attendant gave her, pulls on her sleep mask and settles in.

Exhausted but still not able to sleep, Oliver watches over both of his friends. John too has decided to try and sleep. His gaze keeps returning to Felicity and is grateful to see her breathing even out and her body relax as it recharges from the events of the past few weeks. The bump on her head is looking better now that the swelling has subsided.

He can't help but feel so grateful for all she does for the team – for him too if he's really honest with himself. She is so beautiful and brave, stubborn to a fault, but she never fails to give him the direction and clarity he needs even when he doesn't know he needs it. Her unwavering belief in him inspires him to strive to be the man she seems to think he is when all he really feels like is a broken, angry mess. He loves her and that scares him. It scares him on the same level that facing Slade with a blade to her neck scares him except in this instance he does not have a plan as to how he can make sure he doesn't hurt her. The last thing in the world he wants to do is hurt her.

Feeling his eyelids getting heavy, Oliver decides to try and rest for a few hours. Maybe when he wakes up, one or both of his partners will be awake and they can continue discussing what their next steps are in trying to get ownership of Queen Consolidated again. He still kicks himself for signing the company over to Isabel. If anything, he should have given it to Felicity to manage since she has been the invisible force behind so much of his decision-making since he came back from the island the second time - something else to consider when he wakes up.

Felicity wakes up hearing Oliver talking to her, but the words sound wrong coming from him. When she turns over to look at him she realizes he's caught up in the middle of a nightmare – of what he is seeing she isn't completely clear. "Don't leave me Felicity. Please don't leave me. I love you," he whispers as a tear slips from his eye and he continues to toss and turn in his seat.

Unsure of what to do, she looks over at Digg who is currently sleeping with his back to Felicity, which surprises her since Oliver's nightmare is not quiet by any stretch of the imagination. She remembers Oliver telling her if she ever finds him in the middle of a nightmare, not to touch him lest she end up unintentionally injured by him. He went on to explain what happened with his mother upon his return from the island the first time. She tries to softly speak to him, telling him she is safe and right next to him, in an effort to soothe him, but it doesn't seem to be working as he keeps brokenly mumbling for her not to leave him. Looking around to see if there is anything she can use to help jar him out of the nightmare he is currently trapped in, the only thing she can find is an unopened bottle of water. Finishing off the rest of her now flat champagne, which is not nearly as good as it was cold when the flight attendant handed it to her several hours ago, so she could use the glass, Felicity pours enough liquid to fill two-thirds of the glass before turning back to Oliver.

Oliver is still tossing in his seat when all of a sudden he feels cold liquid hit his face and chest. Sitting up and sputtering with rage as he looks around to figure out who would dare throw a drink at him, when he sees Felicity with a cup in her hand pressed tightly against the far left corner of their aisle. Her eyes are wary and her body language indicates she is bracing what he will do.

"Felicity what the hell? Why did you throw water on me when I was sleeping?"

Remaining defensive at his aggressive tone, she shoots back by saying, "You were having a nightmare and I couldn't get you to snap out of it by simply talking to you so I tossed some of my water on you to see if that would jolt you out of it. It could be worse. I could have used the flat champagne I had remaining, but since I know we still have a long way home and I can imagine you don't want to be sticky for the remainder of it, I thought it was better to drink said flat champagne and hit you with the water instead."

Surprised by her words and grateful for her action even if it did leave him a little damp, he said, "Thank you Felicity. I am sorry you couldn't wake me and the water was probably the best way you could have handled the situation. I didn't say anything embarrassing or inappropriate while I was in the nightmare, because the last thing I want to do is cause you any discomfort or pain?"

"No, but I couldn't help but wondering what you were seeing in the nightmare. You kept saying over and over - _Don't leave me Felicity. Please don't leave me. I love you_."

Closing his eyes as he hears the words she says back to him from his nightmare brings the images back to the forefront of his mind. "I was back in the abandoned factory Slade had me come to so he could make me and Laurel watch as he kills you. Only in my dream once I arrived, he took out his sword and ran it through your stomach before I had a chance to talk to him and you could give him the cure. I rushed to you and held you in my arms as you bled out on the concrete. That's why you heard me saying - _Don't leave me Felicity. Please don't leave me. I love you._ - in my sleep. I kept seeing that sequence of events over and over_."_

Weighing his words and seeing the anguish of what the nightmare has caused to her friend, Felicity replies, "I am so sorry you are being tortured with that image of failure Oliver, but it is simply not true. I am alive, safe and sound next to you and I am not going anywhere. One day - not today - we will need to talk about this insane connection we have Oliver because as much as I love spending my days and nights with you, I deserve to know if we will ever have a chance to explore the option of being more than friends. I know I said the idea of you and me was unthinkable on the island, but I can't help but wonder if you feel the same pull I do when we are together. I feel like I am directly connected to a live wire and the closer we get the stronger the pull until something happens that causes one or both of us to pull away from each other. I know you're not ready now, I know I'm not either, but eventually I would like to think we will have built a strong enough foundation that no matter what stupid stuff we do to each other, we will always find our way home. Because that is what you are to me Oliver – home."

Drawing a stuttering breath upon hearing Felicity's words, he says, "Thank you Felicity. I promise one day soon we will talk. I am truly sorry if I have hurt you. I would never intentionally do that. I realize my choices with women in the past have caused you pain, please know that none of those decisions were meant to damage our friendship or make you feel less important to me. If anything, it reminds me of how much you really do mean to me. I never would have been able to do half of what we have accomplished in the last year without you. The Arrow may get the credit for taking Slade down, but really you are the hero of this chapter of our story.

I know this might sound like an odd request and given the nature of our relationship I would completely understand if you say no, but would you come sit with me for a little while? I think it might help take the edge off that the nightmare has left me with, but if it will make you uncomfortable, I understand."

Surprised by his ask, but never one to deny him anything when he looked at her with those big blue eyes – eyes that were still radiating with fear and adrenaline from his latest nightmare. She replies by saying, "Just to be clear you're asking me to sit on your lap and let you hold me? What happens when Diggle wakes up or the flight attendant comes by to check on us they will see us sharing your seat?"

"Yes that is what I am asking. I don't particularly care what anyone else thinks. We are two consenting adults enjoying the comfort of being in each other's arms. As long as we are free to roam the cabin, where you choose to sit should be entirely up to you. So will you cuddle with me and chase away all my bad dreams Felicity Smoak?"

"Well when you put it like that Oliver, how can a girl resist? Cuddling and being a dream guardian all at the same time."

Getting up out of her seat, she slides in next to him on his fully reclined chair situating herself so that her back is covering most of his chest – a still damp chest she realizes. He tilts slightly to the left so that she has more room and it makes it easier to wrap his arms around her. His chin rests on the top of her head as she tries to relax in his arms. He breathes in her slightly musky floral shampoo as he buries his nose in her hair. She intertwines her fingers with his and lets herself slowly be lulled back to sleep as she listens to his breathing and feels his heartbeat at her back.

It feels a little like a dream for Felicity. She has wondered what it would be like to be held by this man, and now that it is happening – at 30,000 feet no less – she couldn't be happier. The rational side of her brain tried to remind her that just because Oliver was choosing to lower his guard for the moment, this in no way guarantees that his feelings for her have changed and that he was willing to move into something beyond friendship with her so she better enjoy this moment for all it is – just a snapshot in the life of their unorthodox relationship. She knows she means something to him, as a friend and partner in crime, but the idea that he would ever really fall in love with her seems to be a far off dream. Besides now that Laurel knew his secret, she would be really surprised if they didn't try and rekindle their romantic relationship. She saw how Laurel now looks at Oliver. That gleam in her eye and confidence in her step like she was now seeing a man worthy to stand next to her who has the same goals, vision and passion for saving the city as she does – albeit much less lawfully.

None of that mattered to Felicity in that moment because all that was important is that they were safe, whole and heading home.

A few hours later Digg wakes up from his nap and turns over to check and see what was going on with his friends. What he sees shocks him. Felicity is lying on top of Oliver with her head resting directly over his heart – blonde hair spilling out in various directions – while Oliver's arms are wrapped firmly around her waist. Both are sound asleep if their synchronized deep breathing is any indication. Not able to resist such a moment, Digg pulls out his smartphone and takes several pictures of his friends in their current state.

He hopes this means they are finally starting to talk to each other about their feelings for each other because after what they had just lived through Diggle is reminded of how fleeting and precious life is and he wants his friends to embrace that same joy, happiness and love that he has found now that he and Lyla have rekindled their relationship.

He gets up to stretch his legs and use the bathroom, taking his time since he knows they still have at least ten hours till they land in San Francisco and there is not a whole lot he can do other than sleep, watch the in-flight entertainment or read while he is in his seat, especially with his partners still out for the count. Feeling hungry, he stops one of the flight attendants and orders his next meal, which the attendant tells him will be ready shortly.

After finishing off his meal and watching a couple of episodes of Game of Thrones on the Google Chromebook provided to him, Digg turns to his left to check on his partners. He was surprised to see them still asleep albeit in a different position from when he checked a few hours ago. Instead of Felicity being on top of Oliver, they were now side to side with Felicity's face tucked into Oliver's shoulder and his right hand resting on her hip.

Digg can't remember the last time he's seen Oliver the relaxed. He knows his friend doesn't typically get much sleep so he is really grateful that both of them are able to find the rest they both need right now.

Oliver's eyes slowly flutter open as he comes face to face with Felicity who is much closer than he remembers when they drifted off to sleep. It wouldn't take much movement for him to capture her lips with his and the temptation to do so is strong, but he reminds himself they still have to talk. As much as he wants to wake her with a kiss, he is not willing to risk further damaging their already fragile relationship that has been sorely tested in the battle to defeat Slade. So he watches her sleep and relishes the way her body fits next to his. Holding her feels like coming home. There is a peace that settles over him and a calming in his soul that he almost forgot what it felt like till now.

Content to stay and watch her till she wakes, his body has other plans. A loud growl emits from his stomach, startles him, which is enough to rouse Felicity from her slumber. She gently opens her eyes and sees a slightly blurry Oliver Queen smiling peacefully at her. It takes her breath away and makes her wish she had her glasses on so she could fully appreciate the view.

Turning away from him to try and locate her glasses makes her realize how intertwined they have become during this cuddle session as she feels his hands on her waist and his legs tangled with hers. Grabbing them and setting them on her face, she turns back to look at Oliver and whispers, "Hi."

"Hi," he whispers back.

"That was a much longer cuddle than I expected. How do you feel?"

"Better. Thanks. I haven't slept that good in years. You really are an excellent dream guardian aren't you?"

Smiling softly, she says, "I'm glad. I don't kid around with guardianship of any kind – dream or otherwise. You know I've always got your back Oliver. Time to get up. I need to use the little girls room and get some food. I'm starving."

Holding himself as still as possible so she can untangle their limbs and get up, his breathe catches at the sight of her still sleepy face and slightly mussed hair. _She's so beautiful_. The longing for this remarkable woman – his light - that he usually buries comes bubbling to the surface. He is unable to contain the emotion as it washes over his face. She catches him and he tries to tamp down all that is swirling around in his eyes, but a flicker of recognition and something else he isn't quite ready to name flits across her face as she stands up and stretches. As good as the six hour nap was, her joints are a bit stiff and her back cracks several times as she tries to shake off the slumber that has left her feeling tired and heavy.

"Aren't you a bit young to be creaking around like an old woman?" John asks.

Both of them startle at the sound of his voice, not realizing he was awake and had seen them sleeping together. Crossing her arms in front of her, she glares at John before replying, "It's my body's way of telling me it didn't appreciate sleeping on such a hard surface. Nothing I haven't experienced before."

Oliver's mouth drops open and Digg just shakes his head and chuckles waiting for Felicity's brain to catch up to her mouth, because she really does have the most colorful way of saying things.

"Not that you are a hard surface – well you are like all muscle so its not like you're soft and cuddly – but that's not what I meant. It's not like I didn't enjoy sleeping with you Oliver because I feel really rested. And by sleeping I mean actual sleep, not crazy, sexy, fun times. Oh God this is so not going the way I thought it would in my head, so I am going to shut up now and find the little girls room." With that Felicity scurried down the plane, ignoring the smirks of her partners faces.

"So you going to tell me why when I woke up the two of you were wrapped up in each other or do I have to guess?"

Sighing, Oliver says, "I was having a nightmare on the plane and apparently I woke Felicity up with it. She threw water on me to get me to rouse me, but I couldn't get the images from the nightmare out of my head so I asked her if she would sit with me for a little bit to help me calm down. I didn't think we would fall asleep for very long. How long were we out?"

"Almost seven hours as far as I know of. I woke up about three hours ago and found the two of you both deeply sleeping, and figured you both needed the rest. But I will reiterate again Oliver. Figure out what you want and go after it. If it's not Felicity, tell her and let her move on and find some happiness outside of what we do. Don't keep her in this constant yoyo of pulling her close and pushing her away. You both deserve to be happy even if it's not with each other."

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise at Digg's answer at how long they had been sleeping. He can't remember the last time he got that much-uninterrupted sleep -probably not since before the island. "I will Digg."

Oliver gets up and orders food from the flight attendant and decides to walk around for a bit to stretch his legs. He doesn't like feeling caged, and flying commercial – regardless of class of seat has left him feeling restless.

He can't help but remember how good it felt to have Felicity in his arms - to be so thoroughly wrapped up in her embrace made him feel safe. The thought surprises him that his girl, the socially awkward IT specialist, would be the one strong enough to chase away the terrors that have plagued him since getting stranded on the island. He really did hope one day that he would be able to get to a place where openly loving her was an option. With all of the progress that he has made in the last two years, he still feels like taking that next step will break her – that his darkness will somehow corrupt and destroy her light.

When he returns to his seat, Felicity was digging into her meal which consisted of chicken breast, rice pilaf and steamed veggies along with a glass of red wine. His food was also waiting for him, so he sat back down in his seat and began to eat his steak dinner.

In between bites of her meal, Felicity asks, "So Digg, you never did tell us how you ended up finding out Lyla was pregnant?"

"Well that surprise was told to me by our very dear friend Ms. Amanda Waller. She informed me of the news when we were trying to get her to call off the drone strike on Starling. Lyla confirmed it and apologized for not telling me sooner. She had been out of town on a mission for the last month so I haven't had a chance to spend much time with her. She only found out for sure about a week ago. We were planning to keep the news quiet since she still has a few more weeks left in her first trimester, but given all that has happened to the team these past few weeks, I wanted to be able to share some good news for a change. Please act surprised when Lyla and I formally announce our news in the next month. We have been talking about having a BBQ with all of our family and friends to let them know Lyla's pregnant."

The team discussed whether they thought baby Diggle would be a boy or a girl, with Felicity chiming in about how she hoped it would be a girl because girls are so much more fun to dress up and play with to which both men just sighed and rolled their eyes at her. Felicity asked if Lyla was planning on returning to work with ARGUS after their child was born, and Digg told her they haven't really sat down to talk through all of the details yet, but that talking to Lyla about the pregnancy was top priority once they touched back down in Starling. Oliver told him to take a couple of weeks off, that he had earned it.

Felicity then asked Oliver where he was staying once they returned home to Starling City. With the mansion tied up in escrow, and Verdant having been repossessed by Isabel and subsequently trashed by Slade and his goons, she wanted to make sure Oliver had a safe place to stay as they begin to rebuild their lives.

Oliver was planning on asking Digg if he could crash for a few days while he worked with the lawyers to figure out the remainder of his mother's estate along with what would be needed to get controlling interest back at Queen Consolidated. With Digg's news, he was hesitant to impose on him right now. So in response to Felicity's question he just shrugged his shoulders and told her he would figure something out once they got back.

Frowning at his lackluster response, she replied, "I have a spare room with a futon in it if you need a place to crash, if you want. No pressure. I would feel better knowing that you had a safe place to lay your head while we figure out what the next steps are in getting QC back. We should also find out what's going on with Roy when we get back as well. He seemed distracted when I told him we would be gone for a few days to put Slade in his new home. Did either of you talk with him before we left?"

Both men shook their heads no confirming what Felicity had already guessed. "You might want to text him once we land and set up a team meeting – Big Belly for lunch tomorrow perhaps?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"I will Felicity. Thanks for offering me your spare room. I really appreciate it. You truly are remarkable you know."

Blushing at his words, she replies, "Thank you for remarking on it Oliver. You and Digg are like family to me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for family."

Both men turned and looked at her, surprised yet so grateful to hear how much she means to them. Digg says, "Right back at you Felicity."

The remainder of the flight passes quickly and the trio is pleasantly surprised to see Lyla waiting at the airport when they finally get in. Digg drops his bags and pulls her into a tight hug before gently kissing her lips. "I've missed you," Lyla says. "I've missed you too. You gonna be around for the next few weeks?"

"Yes. Given the Slade debacle, I am on a 4 week paid suspension till the powers at be can figure what happened and if any changes will need to be made at ARGUS."

"I'm glad. Oliver, Felicity and I will be taking the next few weeks to rest and recoup and I wanted to spend as much of that time as I can with you. Ready to go home?"

Smiling softly Lyla says, "Yes Johnny, I am. Goodnight you two. Oliver, Felicity, let's get together for brunch this weekend. We can catch up."

"I'd like that Lyla," Felicity replies.

"Me too. Saturday at 11am at the Sunrise Café okay for everyone?"

"Sure."

"Sure."

"Works for me."

Hand in hand, Lyla and Digg walk out of the airport to the short-term parking lot leaving Felicity and Oliver staring at each other.

"I have my Mini parked here, so if you want you can come with me to my apartment I will get you a copy of the spare key so you can come and go as needed."

"Sure, Felicity. Thanks again for all your help. I really couldn't do any of this without you. You have the most open heart of anyone I have ever known. It's one of the things I lo-" he stutters, "that makes you so remarkable."

Smiling softly at his words, she replies, "You're welcome Oliver. Now lets get out of here so we can get you situated in the guest room. I haven't had a roommate since I graduated from MIT. Now I can properly educate you on all those pop culture events you have missed in the last 7 years."

Grinning he replied, "I knew you had ulterior motives when you invited me to stay with you. You just want an excuse to inundate me with all of your pop culture idioms that I have missed since the island."

"Cute. Please pardon any mess you may find in my apartment, I have been a bit busy trying to save the city to keep it as spick and span as I normally would."

"I'm sure it will be fine Felicity. Trust me, I've survived worse living conditions."

Thirty minutes later they arrive at Felicity's apartment safe and sound, ready to start rebuilding the city, the foundry, QC and the rest of their lives


End file.
